Dissertation
by MissAlisterCroft
Summary: Just as the title says. Lara has had just about enough of this dissertation.


H'okay.. so I'm trying Alistair and Lara.. I've always liked the idea of this.. not sure if its practical.. I'm sure you'll let me know :) Again.. testing the water to see how it will be received. I hope well.. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Crystal Dynamics own this wonderful little treasure. I'll never get tired of playing it. Although I'll always wish for a different Alistair story.. hence why I write these :) I make no money off this. I just enjoy knowing it makes others happy to read :) My payment is enjoyment.

Lara shot him a look like he was the most absurd person on the planet.

'Bloody hell you're annoying sometimes, Alistair..'

Alistair looked genuinely hurt after that remark.

Lara sighed. 'Look.. its not that I don't appreciate everything you do for me, I know you do a lot.. but sometimes I want to use my own Library.'

'Lara,.. ' he edged closer to the desk and leaned some of his weight on it. 'I know you want to catalogue all these Artifacts you've brought back, but I'm almost done my paper! I think I've finally found the link between the Tibetan Masks and the Jade Dragon Statues from China. I think they have more historical implications than we first thought, I mean- '

'Alistair, .. that is all fine and wonderful, but I. Need. My. Library.' She punctuated each word with a step toward the rambling doctoral student. Unamusement and uninterest clearly written on her face.

He leaned back. Sometimes her presence was over whelming to him. He knew she could take him out whenever she pleased, but chose not to. She didn't like to handle situations like that if they could be avoided.

She seemed to understand and took a few steps back, allowing him his safe space. Lara caught a glimpse of the Cargo Manifest and lifted it off the top of the shipping crates that had been delivered for further inspection.

Her seeming to take a vested interest in the Manifest papers gave Alistair the chance he'd been waiting for to sink back into his chair. Possibly unnoticed.. maybe she'd forget all about this and he could go about-

'Alistair!'

_Apparently not.._

'Yes, Zip?' He inquired.

'Hey, Lara!' Zip paused after entering the room, after a brief survey of the situation he inclined his head in acknowledgment of the Heiress.

She gave scare a nod of her head. He took it as an affirmative greeting however and proceeded to saunter over to Alistair.

He was under Lara's employ, but Winston signed the checks. He was happy about that. Sometimes dealing with Lara was difficult at the best of times. It looked like Alistair was amidst one of the worst of times right now. Best to be done quick and get out of here he decided.

'I was wondering if you'd decided to take that trip to Ghana after all? You see I've got some plans for rigging up some new equipment in here and- '

'It'd be so helpful if I was gone right? Well, everyone needs me gone? Does anyone need me here anymore? I'm honestly starting to think all that work I've been putting on my dissertation was all for nothing if I won't even have some place to use it after I earned it! Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm staying right here until its good an- '

'Alistair!'

That time the shout was from Lara.

_Uh oh.._

She slammed the hand that held the Cargo Files onto the desk in exasperation.

'Do you really think nobody appreciates you around here? Honestly? That's bloody insanity and you know it! Every time I go and do something stupid off some where on another continent you're always in my ear telling me to 'Be careful' or 'Watch out' I may have found it bloody annoying at first, but now its the only thing that keeps be aware of my surroundings as I should be! I never used to be on the lookout for anything before you started your worried nattering in my ear all day long. As much as I hate to say it Alistair its your trepidation about everything that keeps me safe! So when you say no one appreciates you, you better think bloody long and hard about it next time!' She puffed out a sigh as she finished and took a small breathe to restore air to her exhausted lungs.

'You've helped me realize I get into binds far too often than is good for my own health, Alistair..'

Alistair found himself unable to meet her gaze.. he'd honestly had no idea until now that's how she felt. It truly was a testament as to how good she was at concealing her feelings.

Zip had long ago taken his cue to exit. Alistair and Lara were the only occupants of the Library now.

'If it means that much to you.. I guess I can move these crates to another room and do my inventory in there.' She trailed off as she looked at the twenty or so crates stacked in various positions around the room.

'No.'

Her head swiveled to meet Alistair's. This was the first he'd spoken since her outburst.

'You've given me a purpose, somewhere to be, something to do. I owe you more then I let on. Its your house, your Library.'

Lara considered her next words carefully.

'We can both work in here.'

Alistair broke out into a smile 'Really, you'd think that'd work?'

'We'll make it' she replied. Sending him a sly smile.

His smile dropped. His gaze dropped to the floor. Why had he shivered just now? Why did she make him feel this way?

He suspected she knew too. Judging by how she sauntered across the room, not breaking her watch on him till he looked back. Eyes connecting for a moment before separating to work on different tasks.

One trying to busily avoid, the other trying to busily attract.

One of them would loose this game.

* * *

For those avid Tomb Raider two game fans out there, I hope you got the artifact references. If you don't.. find the old game and play it! Low tech, but hours of fun. I still love them.

So, how did I do? Out of character? Need to change something? Okay as is? :) Tell me, tell me!  
I seek information on my status!


End file.
